


21 Avengers Random Oneshots

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apart from Bruce, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Has Issues, Daddy Tony Stark, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Romance, The avengers are idiots, The avengers need to chill, Tony Needs a Hug, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 onshots- 3 for each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki/Stark Reader! Dad What The F*ck 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Tony wakes up to see you are no were to be seen along with Loki. Have you been kidnapped by Loki.Only him and the avengers can find out but Bruce is acting a bit wired.
> 
> OR  
> You go on a date with your secret boyfriend Loki.Bruce is the only one who knows and you dad Tony Stark thinks you've been kidnapped by Loki.

Tony was running around the Tower looking for his daughter, (F/Name).He would not have cared if The STUPID trickster had not have gone too.He tried calling you texting you but nothing he had the hole time looking for you but Bruce was acting clam for some reason.Some godfather he was. "I think we need to track her down guys." Steve shouted to the others."I think your all over reacting. Maybe she went on a date or something." Bruce called from his seat in front of the T.V."If Lady (F/Name) was going on a date she would have got Nat to help her." Thor added. Tony walked over to Bruce and leaned right into his face. " What do you know Bruce." He asked staring into his eye. Bruce looked away before answering with nothing to Tony."Well then Avengers Assemble." 

"Tony does J.A.R.V.I.S have a lock on her location." Clint asked as they left the tower. He sent them all the instructions on how to get the the park that Loki was keeping you trapped at. Why a park he wondered. Thor had to pick Bruce up to make him come with them. "Hes going to hurt my daughter for god sake and she needs are help now." He shouted at Bruce. They stormed into the park and by the lake were J.A.V.R.I.S said your phone was turned on. What they saw nearly killed Tony. Loki was putting a ring on your finger and then you two KISSED. Tony may or may not have blasted Loki into the water.

4 Days later. Your P.O.V:

"Dad what the Fuck is your problem." I yelled storming after him. He turned into the main living room were Loki was laying on the couch with a broken arm and a very bad cold."Whats wrong love."Loki asked you.  
"Don't you dare call her that." Tony snapped at him .Loki went back to reading his book but I could tell he had tears in his eyes. He really wanted Tony to be happy for him but Tony refused to let me marry him. "Dad you made him upset you dick." I yelled moving to sit next to Loki cuddling him as he cried into my shirt. Bruce walked in and saw me holding onto Loki and Tony glaring at us. "Whats happened?" He asked standing in between the couch and Tony."HE still thinks hes going to marry my little girl." Tony yelled Looking at Loki like he was going to kill him." I AM going to marry him weather you like it or not cause I LOVE HIM!" I yelled at Tony. Bruce had to hold Tony back because wail i was yelling he had put on one of the Iron Man gloves."He just using you to get to me!" Tony yelled. Loki stood up and walked over to Tony. He stared right in his eyes and pointed right at me. "I love that woman and i would never ever use her even if it meant i got the world. She is not your little girl anymore. She is a beautiful,smart woman and if i don't get to spend the rest of my life with her then their is not point in living because with out her i am nothing." He finished. I walked over to him and linked are arms. " Please let us be together Dad." I asked Tony nodded before walking out.  
" WAs that a yes?" Loki asked.  
"That was a yes." Bruce smiled


	2. Whats wrong love? (Thor/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor starts to notice little things about you that are very strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> Hello so recently I've been getting hate and quite a lot of it on some of my other fanfics and it making me want to delete my account. Long story short can you guys help me by telling me if i should continue because i seriously have no idea if i should.

Thors P.O.V:

I woke up to see my beloved was no longer with me in bed but she was in the bathroom throwing up again in are bathroom. I got up putting on a dressing gown Anthony got me and walked into the bathroom where (Y/N) was hunched over the toilet. I walked up behind her and held her hair away from her face. "Honey are you alright?" I asked after she had brushed her teeth. "Yeah just a little under the weather." She smiled her sweet smile that i feel in love with. We walked back to bed and laid next to each other." Do You want me to get Bruce to check if you'll be alright." I asked stroking her (Y/H/C) she shock her head an snuggled closer to me . Soon her breathing slowed down and son i feel asleep fast with my love snuggled closer to me.

2 Days later 3rd person P.O.V:

"Bruce whats the news?" (Y/N) asked the said man. He walked over to her and help her shoulders tightly. "Bruce?" She asked worriedly as he stared at her but then broke into a huge smile. "There will be a little avengers running around this tower."He smiled pulling her into a tight hug but you went limp. "(Y/N) whats wrong?" he asked staring at you worriedly. She sat down on one of the labs seat. "Are you sure...I mean you have to be wrong i have no idea if Thor wants....Kids." you muttered nearly in tears. Bruce hugged you shushing you till you calmed down. "Come on don't be silly Thor will love to have kids with you. Do you me to tell him?" He asked cuddling you. You pulled away and stood up giving him a small smile"No i'll do it."

Few minuets later:

You walked into your and Thors floor where he was sat watching Breaking Bad. "Thor can i talk to you please." You asked with courage you never knew you had at that moment. He paused the show before you sat next to him. "Well you know how I've been ill lately and wanting strange food." You said staring at him.  
"Yes?"He asked sounding wired.  
"I am Pregnant."You blurted out. You watched Thors face go from blank to it looking like a kid on Christmas.  
"Thats great a ruler for asgard."He shouted before kissing you and telling you he loved you over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests.


	3. Marriage Steve Rogers/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers Proposes and Wedding Day.
> 
> Cheek end for dress.

Steve had planned this amazing dinner for you too so he could ask you to be his forever. He had planned it for weeks with help from Wonda and Natasha. You two had been dating for about 5 years and tonight was your birthday. Natasha had help you pick out a simple (F/C) dress that was styled to look like one from the 40's and some small black heels. You had the silver heart necklace that Steve got you for christmas and you (H/C) was in your favorite style. Steve was wearing a black suit with a blue striped tie.

He pulled up outside of your house in one of Tony's cars that he "Asked" for and jogged up to you door, knocking a few times. You opened the door and Steve's jaw dropped. He always thought you were beautiful but tonight you looked amazing. He just loved the way your whole face lit up when you smiled and every time you did that he feel more and more in love with you. "You look amazing." he told you as he held out his arm for you. "Thank you Stevie." You smiled holding on to his arm as he lead you to the car. You sat in the passenger seat and talked to Steve about your day on your way to the restaurant. Once you got there the waiter took you and Steve to a table on the balcony which overlooked New York with the sun setting in the background. Steve decided to ask you the most important question he will ever ask in his life after you both finished your main course. "(Y/N) we've both been together for a long time now and its been the most important time of my life to be here with you and share these amazing memorise. After i woke up and I realised I could never be with Peggy I thought that I would never find the right person ever. I thought that the man who wanted a family and a simple life went in the ice and someone else came out but after Tony brought you to the Tower to work as out P.A i knew that you were the one i wanted to spend my life with....What i am Trying to say is."Steve slid off his chair and knelt down next you pulling out a black velvet box from his jacket. "S-Steve?" you asked as he took a big breath and opend the box to show you a simple but lovely wedding ring inside. "(Your full name), will you marry me." He asked with hope in his eyes. You jumped off your chair and crash into him giving him a big hug and saying yes over and over again.

\------------------------------------------------------------One Year Later---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of your wedding and you were freaking out. What if he didn't show up? What if he was only doing this to make you happy and not him? You took a deep breath and look at yourself in the mirror. You looked amazing even if you said so yourself. You took another deep breath and grabbed your (F/Flowers) and walked out into the street letting the photographer take some photos before you got into the car with your Bridesmaids. You arrived at the church and walked in to the reception. The piano player started to play the wedding march wail you and your bridesmaids walked in. Steve was stood at the front with Bucky. You walked up next to Steve and he turned to you. As soon as he saw you tears came to his eyes. You were so perfect. He smiled at you and you smiled back. All the bad thought you had this morning were gone and by the time it was to kiss the bride you knew you would never want to forget the look he had for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been gone for so long i was in hospital and then school got on top of me but i am back.
> 
> Wedding Dress:https://www.sinceritybridal.com/image.php?width=254&cropratio=2.54:3.17%3C&image=/Gallery/1094024209SIN_3889_DESIGNER_PICKS.jpg
> 
> Dress Style: http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1xrTGIpXXXXa9XVXXq6xXFXXXK/Free-shipping-Women-s-Vintage-font-b-40-s-b-font-50-s-font-b-Style.jpg
> 
> Wedding Ring: http://s7ondemand4.scene7.com/is/image/Signet/1644424?$detail745$

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests and kudos please.


End file.
